


Cocky

by gaiseggplant



Category: Naruto
Genre: Banter, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dick measuring contest, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Facials, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Guy complains about Kakashi blabbing about his "secret" to Aoba and Yamato, and some friendly banter leads to a challenge, same as usual for Kakashi and Guy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: KakaGai Week 2020 entries





	Cocky

“You… You’re a… You… Augh!” Guy grumbled, giving his rival a solid punch in the shoulder. He was still fuming from Kakashi’s earlier gossip to Yamato and Aoba about acorns, something they were still incessantly teasing him about. “You can be so annoying, Rival! You’re incorrigible!”

“Maa, I thought I was cool and aloof and avant-garde,” Kakashi drawled. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his arm, pretending to do so nonchalantly, but honestly, it was just sore from that punch. Guy knew how strong he was. “I thought that was why you loved me so much.”

Expression turning into a frustrated scowl, Guy pointed an accusatory finger in Kakashi’s face. “You _are_ aloof, annoyingly so, and you’re always acting like that just to get on my nerves! You act so above it all, but you’re just smug! We won’t have many secrets left between us at all if you go blurting them out at your earliest convenience! What kind of shinobi can’t even hold his tongue?” He shook his head in frustration. Then, he took a deep breath, trying to look cool and unbothered himself as he continued in a more relaxed voice, “Hmph! Maybe that big ego of yours is just your way of compensating for something!”

That accusation broke through Kakashi’s devil-may-demeanor and earned a smirk and quirked eyebrow. “I’m ‘compensating’…?” He parroted in bewildered amusement. “For what, exactly?”

Kakashi was clearly barely containing his laughter, but at least Guy had gotten him to break of that faux aloof demeanor of his. Guy tried to take control of the flow of the conversation with that momentum. “Ha! You look finally look flabbergasted by something! Hit a sore spot, did I?”

“What do you think I’m compensating for?” Kakashi asked again with a cocky chuckle.

Guy shrugged and blew air out of his nose in a laugh. “Well, you know what they say. The one who calls others idiots is the real idiot. Maybe you brought up ancient history to tease me about something that happened when we were five just because you haven’t grown well in the years that followed! I know I, for one, have filled out since then, but who knows if the years have been so kind to you?!”

It was obviously a ridiculous jab, but so were most of their arguments. Kakashi and Guy were always like this together, a little meaningless and heated, fueled by silly banter and the enjoyment out they got of riling each other up. They’d push and pull and taunt each other until something happened –usually a challenge of some sort.

“You should know better than anyone that I have nothing to be insecure about in that department, Guy.” Kakashi’s eye crinkled shut in a smug smile. “I remember how impressed you were. Literally knocked you off your feet, brought you to tears…”

Guy’s cheeks shaded red, but he refused to be the first to back down. “Bringing up ancient history again! And misrepresenting it by wording it like that! The man who you see before you today, is nothing like the boy you knew back then!” He also peered intently at Kakashi, looking for more than what he figured Kakashi was willing to flat out tell him. Anything he could use to turn the tides in this verbal spar. “You’re always so stuck on the past! I bet you’re focusing on that challenge from years ago because you have something to hide in the present!”

“Do you spend a lot of time wondering how big I am now? Is that what you do in your free time? Fantasize about my naked body?” Kakashi prodded. It almost sounded like a genuine interrogation. “If you wanted another peak, all you had to do is ask. No need to be so indirect.”

Guy huffed at the direction of this conversation was turning. If Kakashi was going to push, then Guy would counter with a pull. “—Oh, I’m sorry, Rival! Since you’re avoiding the question with childish, inappropriate taunts like that, you’re clearly uncomfortable talking about this. If you’re so intent on moving on from this subject, we can! I won’t think any less of you!” He said, trying for brazen and ending up somewhere between eager and embarrassed, despite his valiant attempt at nonchalance.

Guy’s faux sympathy made Kakashi roll his eye. “I’m not hiding anything. It’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

“Prove it.”

Kakashi blinked. “What?”

Guy’s grin widened daringly. “Prove it. Awe me. Since you’re going to make fun of me, you better have something to back up that misplaced confidence.”

“Just so we’re clear, you’re asking me to show you my dick again? Right here, right now,” Kakashi said cautiously. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but he ended up sounded eager, too.

“I’m not asking you to. I’m challenging you to.”

He pushed away from the wall. “If it’s a challenge, you have to do it, too, Guy.”

Guy’s ears reddened, but he didn’t make any move to back out. He wasn’t going to be the first to falter in this game of chicken. He was glaring right back at Kakashi, unflinching, as he said, “Sure. Right after you.”

“Looks like you’re serious…” Kakashi’s eye crinkled in another smile. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

“Fine, then, it’s okay Rival, I under… What? Really?” For some reason, Guy’s stomach flipped in nerves.

“Yes. I accept your challenge, Guy. I’ll awe you.” Without further ado, Kakashi began unbuttoning his uniform trousers.

Guy’s pulse raced, and he hid an awkward laugh behind a cough. “What? Kakashi, your eagerness is on full display right now. What happened to aloof and avant-garde?”

“What happened to rising to a challenge?” Kakashi shot back.

Guy had no rebuttal for that. His eyes simply fell to where Kakashi tugged at the little button and zipper of his pants until he pulled his dick out.

Guy froze. His eyes were glued to the long, limp cock held up by those nimble fingers. Flush in color, moderately girthy and a very impressive length. He was clearly big, even when it was soft. Kakashi had always been comparatively… gifted. But Guy had to admit, he’d filled out even more over the years.

Guy’s mouth went dry, his temperature steadily rising in his body, face probably burning by now. He needed to say something, move something. He needed to at least stop his unabashed gawking. But instead of anything that would have been conducive to a proper turnabout in this banter, Guy just licked his dry lips subconsciously.

Kakashi cleared his throat, and the faint sound made Guy finally tear his eyes away and look Kakashi in the eye. Kakashi smiled at the hungry expression on Guy’s face and the complete lack of mocking words on his lips. “You’re quiet. Like what you see?”

He averted his gaze. “It’s impressive,” Guy croaked, “You win this round.”

He turned to leave, but Kakashi stood in his way and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Is it how you fantasized it’d look now?”

Guy only answered with an unsure chuckle. The lack of a response only made Kakashi bolder.

“Do you think it’s nice?”

“Yeah,” Guy breathed, not looking at him. His voice held steady despite his pounding heart. “You win this round. It’s nice. It’s big. Congratulations, Rival. I’ll get you next time!”

He tried to back up, but Kakashi stepped after him.

“Where are you trying to go? It’s your turn. It’s only fair.”

Guy regretted this line of banter already. His had thickened and fill out since childhood. And Guy was a grower rather than a shower—although, frankly, he felt like he was half-hard in his jumpsuit after seeing Kakashi’s, so that wouldn’t be an issue if not for the larger issue that he’d be letting Kakashi know that he had made Guy hard. That would have felt like another loss in and of itself.

Anyway, Guy knew his own assets. A loss was a loss; he didn’t need Kakashi to rub it in more. “Why are you so eager to prolong a challenge for once? It’s not like you to miss a chance to ditch me! Is there a reason you’re so enthusiastic to see what’s inside my jumpsuit again?”

Guy was about to make up some excuse about feeling uncomfortable, certain that Kakashi would immediately back off if asked, when he noticed Kakashi let out an interested hum and glance down. Guy belated realized that even half-hard was enough to visibly tent the fabric of his jumpsuit. He hoped the headband tied around his waist was enough to hide it from view at that angle.

It apparently didn’t. “Guy,” Kakashi started. “Are you...?”

“—I’ve already conceded the match! Being a sore winner doesn’t suit you, Rival!” Guy stammered. He prepared to leave again, but Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulders, pressed him against the wall, and crowded up into his space.

“Giving up doesn’t suit you,” Kakashi taunted in a strangely alluring tone of voice. “You’ve never given up on a challenge. I can’t let my rival do something he’ll regret. Let’s finish this.”

“…Fine.” Guy muttered. He pulled back, panting quietly. Kakashi didn't respond, instead shifting so his thigh was in between Guy’s legs.

“If you don’t want to show me, let me check like this,” Kakashi whispered, and added weight to the words with a calculated grind of his leg against Guy’s crotch betrayed, stealing a choked moan from his rival’s throat.

“That’s— That’s enough, isn’t it?” Guy choked out. “You don’t need to do more than that to measure it.”

Kakashi kept rocking against his thigh against Guy, deeply focused, as if he actually was just trying to feel out an exact measurement through the spandex. “Guy, you…” Guy involuntarily moaned when Kakashi shifted his hips, grinding his arousal against his rival’s. “You're hard,” Kakashi’s his dark eyes glinted mischievously. “Are you getting off on this?”

Guy shut his mouth tight and clamped a hand over it, but his lack of an answer was an answer of its own. Kakashi laughed, but it wasn’t his usual dry cackle. It was low, and dark. Confident. Pleased. It made a spark of emotion shoot down Guy’s body in a very inappropriate and unappreciated way.

The press of their hips together was deliberate that time, a firm, continued grind that made Guy arch away from the wall, rut against his leg. “You liked looking at it that much?” Kakashi asked. Guy pressed his hand down harder over his mouth. He couldn’t trust himself to say words instead of embarrassing sounds if he let himself open his mouth. “It must be good. I think you’re enjoying this challenge for all the wrong reasons. This doesn’t feel like an innocent rivalry, does it?”

“Wha—No! Leave it to a pervert like you to draw a conclusion like that!”

“I’m the pervert here?” Kakashi rubbed against Guy’s tented jumpsuit again and Guy hissed.

“I—Yes, you— You’ve been keeping your head in those dirty books for too long, Kakashi! If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were the one who gets off to stuff like this!” Guy was about to fuel his mortifications into an angry rant when Kakashi suddenly pulled away and gave Guy back a bit of space.

Without Kakashi holding him up, Guy’s legs trembled and buckled, too shaky to hold up his weight. Despite all his strength, he felt weak in the knees after that. Caught by surprise by the sudden lack of support and loss of stimulation, Guy fell to the ground in a winded heap.

As soon as Guy’s face was level with Kakashi’s crotch, Kakashi took the opportunity to pull his pants and his underwear down far enough to let his cock properly jut free— hard and hot in his palm. “See?” Kakashi taunted. “I knew I could knock you off your feet again. I made you fall at the sight of it, just like a little kid. I thought you said you’d grown up since then, but you’re the same as ever.”

Guy tried to tamp down any reaction to save whatever face he had left, but Kakashi could sense his hungry curiosity as he showed himself off. He had to laugh as he watched Guy’s face turn red in embarrassment.

“What do you think now? Does mine look a bit bigger when it’s hard, too? It’s hard for me to tell, Guy, give me a second opinion,” Kakashi drawled, nudging its tip against Guy’s face playfully. A bit of translucent precum smeared on Guy’s cheek.

Then Kakashi began jerking himself off, brazen, cocksure, right in front of Guy.

Slowly, at first. It was less of a jerk and more of a lazy tease of himself, but when he noticed that he had gotten Guy’s full attention, the strokes grew longer and tighter. He was getting harder and harder from the touches, making the veins stand out even more.

The green beast was at a loss for words.

“I was right. I guess you do like to watch, pervert,” Kakashi murmured. Still arrogant, but undeniably also interested in this development, just as much as Guy was.

“I guess you like to be watched, pervert,” Guy mumbled back. There was no sting to it, though. Somehow, Guy didn’t care much about their literal stupid dick measuring contest anymore. All he could think about was the fact that Kakashi was now making a circle with his fingers around his own dick, rolling his hips in languid motions to fuck into his fist.

“Not usually. I’m a recluse. You know that. But when _you’re_ the one gawking at me like that…” Beneath him, Guy eyed Kakashi’s cock hungrily, no doubt wanting to wrap his pillowy lips around it. “Mmm. I might cum just from seeing that look on you face.”

Kakashi tipped Guy’s face up. His slightly parted lips and pinched eyebrows shook as Kakashi slowly fisted his cock. Guy shuffled awkwardly. His hard, red-tipped cock bobbing in desperation, still trapped underneath the jumpsuit. Kakashi smiled conversationally, looking down at him. “You’re drooling, Guy. What’s wrong? Still motion sick? Do you want some water?”

“—I want you…” Guy replied automatically, practically in a daze. The hoarseness of his own voice took him by surprise, and he hadn’t realized he’d said it aloud until that voice rang in his ears. He swallowed hard.

“Well, you’ve got me,” Kakashi answered, tone almost kind, “I’m right here.”

“No, I… Wouldn’t it be easier if I blew you?” Guy offered, stumbling over his words and nearly biting his tongue. But when he leaned forward, lips already parting, Kakashi’s free hand carded through his hair and held him back. The hair in his grip was so fine that Kakashi couldn’t help but tug a little until Guy grunted quietly.

“Why? You fantasize about me fucking your face, too?” Kakashi hummed pensively as he continued to stroke himself, “It’s sweet of you to offer. Maybe next time. But the thought of cumming all over your handsome face is more than enough for me.”

He turned deep red at the sudden shift in dirty talk. “Kakashi...”

“And this is your punishment for losing the challenge. A self-rule. You like staring so much, so just sit there and watch. No touching.” Kakashi squeezed the base of his cock for emphasis.

Guy bit the inside of his cheek to the point of almost breaking the flesh, then guffawed in disbelief. “You really are a dirty old man. You look like you fantasized about this. You just wanted me to watch anyway,” he taunted, looking up with a feigned innocence plastered on his face. He stayed kneeling, hands in his lap, as he said, “If that’s my penalty, so be it. I’m your captive audience, Rival.”

Kakashi laughed back and tugged the handful of Guy’s hairs still threaded in his fingers. “Good. Then keep your eyes on me.”

Kakashi swiped a thumb over the sensitive tip, letting an overdramatic groan fall from his throat. There was only the slightest beading of precum to help the slide, so it didn’t do much to aid him, but it was better than nothing as he rubbed one out.

Guy stared with wide eyes. Hitched gasps caught in his throat as his jumpsuit got tighter. He spared his cock a brief squeeze to stave off his need, but otherwise he was content to watch.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was grinning, far too pleased with himself. And Guy couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed watching.

He couldn’t deny that really wanted to touch. But he didn’t. He let Kakashi hold his chin while he jerked off right in front of his face, obscene and filthy and so tempting as Guy listened to his deep sighs and moans. Guy’s hands palmed at his own dick through the jumpsuit, and he subtly rocked against it, still paying more attention to the sight in front of him that the situation in his own undergarments.

Even after Kakashi let go of his chin, Guy kept looking up at him with rapt attention as Kakashi’s hand moved smoothly over his now slick cock. So much precum was spilling down the length, it was clear that he wasn’t the only one who was very turned on right now.

Kakashi let his eyes flutter shut as he focused on his own pleasure, the motion starting to become slicker. He brushed against the slit on upwards strokes, fingers teasing his frenulum lightly. Occasionally, his free hand reached down to massage his balls. He was so caught up in his excitement from having Guy’s eyes on him, his whines and heavy breathing were almost being drowned out by the slick sound of Kakashi working himself.

His hand— the nimble, skilled hand that handled weapons with deadly care, that had messed up his bowl cut so many times in passing, that he’d seen soaked in blood after so many missions— was now fucking down onto his own cock in a tight ring, pulling pleased grunts from Kakashi that he’d never heard before. Guy was mesmerized, watching silently as Kakashi pleasured himself and pushed closer and closer to the edge. Finally, he gave a long groan, not just a meaningless broken sound, but a low, husky, “Guy…”

Kakashi barely managed to crack an eye open, but when he did, he caught the wide eyes of an adoring Guy, whose cheeks were decorated with red flushes. Between his legs, Guy’s cock strained against his suit, drooling wetly and looking painfully hard. But he was doing as he was told— broad chest heaving and hands clenching at his sides, but not once did those eyes leave Kakashi’s hand as he jerked himself off, barely even blinking as he drunk in the sight. “Kakashi…”

Guy looked like a desperate mess, and it pulled Kakashi closer to the edge than he was ready for. He steadied himself a little, hand slowing down as he calmed his breath. Kakashi twisted his hand around the dripping head, a loud breathy moan filling the space.

“You look like you like what you see,” Kakashi breathed, back to hiding behind his cockiness.

Guy swallowed back any words on his tongue. Kakashi watched his Adam’s apple bob. “I do. I like this,” Guy admitted. Too honest.

The tightness in Kakashi’s stomach began to coil and he sped up his hand, most of the technique going out the window as he fucked into his fist, toes curling in his sandals. “I’m gonna cum,” Kakashi announced. Since they were being honest right now, “I want to cum all over your pretty face. I want to mess you up until you’re soaked in my seed and doused in my scent. I want to paint you in my color.”

Guy made a strangled whimper and nodded. He didn’t notice how he was leaning forward again until a hand was suddenly in his hair, yanking him back.

“Hold still,” Kakashi huffed, panting harder now, “Right there. Sit still for me and wait, okay?”

Guy nodded again, unable to move much in the tight hold. He glanced up at Kakashi, quietly begging.

“You want this?” Kakashi grunted, arousal bare, voice like gravel. “You want to feel my seed dripping down your face, Guy?”

His admission is soft, but sure. “I want it.”

“Ahh— fuck, I’m gonna come- open your mouth, Guy—”

Not needing to be asked twice, Guy’s mouth opened eagerly. Kakashi’s eyes practically rolled back into his head and he moaned, mouth hanging open as his cock sputtered, spilling all over Guy’s face.

Guy closed his eyes in time and stuck out his tongue as he felt the hot ropes hit his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Kakashi swore, coming hard over his face and mouth, apparently too caught in the excitement to even bother trying to aim. Or maybe he just wanted to make a mess of Guy’s face, to have him dripping with cum, one eye squinted shut to avoid the mess and tongue having work to do a cleanup job of his lips and chin. Kakashi certainly seemed pleased when he released his hair and stepped back, taking in the sight of him as he kept licking what he could reach. Kakashi didn’t say anything, just kept watching as Guy swallowed, licked his white lips, hands balled in his lap atop the wet spot spreading across the front of his jumpsuit. The blissful look on Guy’s face as Kakashi shot his load all over it pleased him the most.

Kakashi jerked himself off onto Guy’s face in short, almost frantic motions. Shifting closer, Guy tilted his face up, eyes closing as streaks of white spilled over his cheeks, his brow, his parted lips. He felt his scalp sting when Kakashi stopped with a tug him yet again as he tried to move closer again, catching those first few drops on his tongue and tasting their salty tang. Moaning, he opened his mouth wider. Hungry for it, he caught a few more drops to sate himself with the taste.

It splashed over his closed eyes, dripped down his cheeks and followed the line of his jaw, and when Kakashi was done, it hung from his long eyelashes like dew on fields of flowers.

Kakashi breathed in and out, calming himself. His heart hadn’t entirely settled down, pounding fast against his ribcage.

When Kakashi’s cock was done spasming and only a small blurt of cum dripped from the tip, Kakashi had thought he was done, until Guy’s slick pink tongue darted out to lick up a line of his essence. Guy licked his lips with a hot, ravenous tongue and flicked his gaze up.

Kakashi groaned and trembled at the sight, grip reflexively tightening on his cock as a shiver ran through his body. Guy cracked a grin. “You were talking about the look on my face, but if you could see yourself right now, you would be embarrassed,” he taunted. The red flush hadn’t left his cheeks, but his dilated pupils looked intense, like Guy was the one winning and in control of the situation again, even if his hair had become a wreck and his face was streaked in white and his body was shivering.

Kakashi rolled his eye and he reached out with his cum-covered hand. Guy opened his mouth, ready to taste Kakashi again. Instead, Kakashi just wiped his hand over Guy’s face, smearing the cum in wet streaks almost everywhere except for Guy’s eager tongue. “It’d be hard to look more embarrassing than you do right now,” he said, smoothing down Guy’s hair. “Look at you. On your knees, with my cum painting your face.”

Guy licked the cum off his face that his tongue could reach and wiped the rest away with his hand. “What the hell? You got it in my hair, you jerk.” He was pouting.

Kakashi was panting as he came down from his post orgasm high, but wasted no time taunting Guy back. “It looks better this way.”

Guy leaned into the touch with a sigh. “For a genius, legendary shinobi, you’re not exactly a sharp shooter, are you?” Guy grumbled. “What am I supposed to do with this mess you made?”

Kakashi only smiled, unbothered as he tucked himself back inside of his pants. “Well, you seem to like the taste. I’m sure you can take care of it.”

Rolling his eyes, Guy gave him a good show of how he licked his hand clean, complete with finger sucking at the end. It was gratifying to see Kakashi’s smile wavering a bit at the edges.

“You’re good at this. You’re the best cocksucker I’ve ever seen, Guy.” Kakashi chuckled as he pulled Guy to his feet.

“Is that a compliment?”

“It’s whatever you decide to take it as.”

“In that case, you’re the worst aim I’ve ever seen.”

Kakashi smiled at him as he took Guy’s face in his hands. “Hey, I’m not embarrassed, I’m not the cum hungry beast here.”

“No, you’re just an exhibitionistic who likes to jerk off in front of his rival’s face.”

Kakashi glanced down at the wet spot spreading on Guy’s no-longer-tented jumpsuit. “And you’re the pervert who came untouched just from watching some exhibitionist jerk off into your face.”

They fell into the rhythm of playful banter yet again.


End file.
